Genetically Modified Mario Bros
by EmmaSwanCaptainHook
Summary: This story is based on SMB: Brothers Apart by: WayWardWonderer. The Mario brothers after being sent away as a genetic experiment shut down. Bowser got one. An old toad got the other. Then ten years later the toad died. Mario and Luigi are now going to meet each other as enemies. Mario for the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi for Bowser. nothing owned by us. By anonymous kay (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

Prologue…

Mario and Luigi's Secret Backstory

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. The next 2 chapters will be prologue and powers of Luigi and Mario. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys! This is my friend's story! She had recreated it from another person and no copyright is supposed to be intended! If you guys like her story make sure to leave a review, like and follow the story! I am very happy for my friend and how she made this interesting story. Also, if you haven't please check out TLONR by: Annonomus Kay, Endlesswolves, and Me, Lolanice. (this story is on endlesswolves account.) Anyway sorry for stalling and enjoy the story! Keep on meowing!

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters to this story, but if we did, we would be stealing them :)

Chapter 1

When Mario and Luigi were babies they were orphans. Their parents hadn't wanted them. At the orphanage no one wanted them. So they got sold to "The Human Genetics Testing Facility". They were two different projects. Mario was supposed to be the one with physical, mental, and emotional capability at their peak. He had 'Peak Human Condition' powers. Luigi was supposed to be the one with physical, mental, and emotional capability out of this world. He had 'Enhanced Condition' powers. They kept them at the lab isolated with only each other to bond. They did more than that though (more on this later). Sometimes the researchers would turn them against each other in battle to see not only if it worked but which was truly more powerful. If it worked then they would be used as slaves of battle. Sold to the public. It would make them rich. But they got shut down before they could test them. So they put up the two for sale. They sold one as a son to an old Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom who died 10 years later when he was 15 years old. That Bro was Mario. The other got sold as a slave for Bowsers father who also died 10 years later when he was 15. That left Luigi in the hands of Bowser himself. Bowser called him "L". Although as they grew they forgot about their genetic experiments, but not powers. And they forgot each other only to remember one fateful day when the course of their lives change. It left a hole in both. Mario tried to fill the gap that he didn't know the reason it was there. But Luigi got devastated. He blamed the world for the gap. He turned dark. Bowser only embraced it.


	2. Prologue continued

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

Prologue…

Mario's and Luigi's Powers

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. This is a preview of Mario and Luigi's powers except for one. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

This is kay's chapter and I am saying again, No copy right intended. Anyway I hope you enjoy the prologue continuation and this chapter is about the background and the powers about the bros. Thanks for taking the time to read and Review, like, follow, favorite and keep on meowing.

Disclaimer: We don't own Mario but we wish we did.. Our bathroom pipes need cleaning XD

Chapter 2

Mario had 'Peak Human Condition' powers. This is a list of all his capabilities. Enjoy:

Peak Human Condition Powers:

The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree.

Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies.

Here is the specific list of capabilities:

100 Percent Muscle Usage

Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so.

Maximum Brain Capacity

User can use/access 100% of the brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in.

Optimal Finesse

The user can use all their skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. The user of this ability has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations.

Peak Human Accuracy

Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human efficiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/multiple targets.

Peak Human Agility

The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc.

Peak Human Combat

The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability

Peak Human Durability

Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans.

Peak Human Endurance

Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep.

Peak Human Equilibrium

The user's balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing them to preform feats that not even highly trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish. They are able to walk on a circus tight-rope effortlessly, do a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff and not worry, and even walk across a dangerous bridge with ease.

Peak Human Flexibility

This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability.

Peak Human Healing

The user's natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. Their white blood cells fight off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. Additionally, their healing time would very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours.

Peak Human Intelligence

Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers.

Peak Human Reflexes

The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease.

Peak Human Sensory System

The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species.

Peak Human Speed

Users can run up to 30mph (48km/h) with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential.

Peak Human Stamina

Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for dozens of kilometers/miles and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue.

Peak Human Strength

Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. They are capable of lifting several times there own body weight, up to a 800lbs level. They would be able to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than 1,000lbs (500kg).Users can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc

Peak Human Wisdom

The user of this ability possesses peak human wisdom: greater understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations then average members of their species, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments and actions in keeping with this understanding. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reason and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions.

Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true coupled with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience.

 **Limitations**

Enhanced Humans can easily overpower and outsmart peak-humans.

Peak-human capabilities are near-superhuman, but not superhuman.

Enhanced Humans are easily more advanced than peak humans in every aspect.

Luigi had 'Enhanced Condition' powers. This is a list of all his capabilities. Enjoy:

Enhanced Condition Powers:

The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural.

Here is the specific list of capabilities:

Contaminant Immunity

The user is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.

Enhanced Agility

User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort.

Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance.

Enhanced Athleticism

The user possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training.

Enhanced Balance

User has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes them almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly.

User is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be.

Enhanced Charisma

The user has unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling them to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to their cause.

Charisma is a trait found in certain personalities usually including extreme charm and a 'magnetic' quality of personality and/or appearance along with innate and powerfully sophisticated personal communicability and persuasiveness. Though very difficult or even impossible to define accurately, charisma is often used to describe an (elusive, even undefinable) personality trait that often includes the seemingly 'supernatural' or uncanny ability to lead, charm, persuade, inspire, and/or influence people.

The user is special compared to other commonly charismatic figures as their charisma is innately formed and effective for even the most disagreeable entities and allows them to bring whole mobs of individuals to their aid.

Enhanced Combat

The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry.

Enhanced Dexterity

The user can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem.

Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions.

Enhanced Durability

The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects.

Enhanced Endurance

Users can operate on a _low power setting_ , allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep.

Enhanced Flexibility

User is able to bend and twist their body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. Their joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow the user perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose as long they need without effort or strain.

Enhanced Jump

Users can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics.

Enhanced Instincts

The user has stronger instincts than normal, not necessarily predatory or prey, but also battle instincts or parental instincts. They tend to abandon logic and play with pure instinct, generally making illogical but successful moves.

Enhanced Intelligence

The user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels.

Enhanced Lung Capacity

The user has a tremendous lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling them to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This may also include birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air.

Enhanced Marksmanship

User can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile.

User can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target).

Enhanced Memory

Users can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain.

Enhanced Reading

This power allows the user to read things at unrealistic speeds while still retaining all of the information. User also has intuitive knowledge on how to pronounce any word, granted that it's in a language that they know.

Enhanced Reflexes

User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to.

Enhanced Senses

The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than an average member of their species.

Enhanced Speed

Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc.

Enhanced Stamina

The user's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the user's species.

Enhanced Strength

Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight.

Enhanced Wisdom

The user possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions.

Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true combined with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience.

Regenerative Healing Factor

The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can re-grow missing limbs, and others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state.


	3. Chapter 3: early life

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

Early Life

Chapter 3

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. Now we are getting to the story. We start filling in the gaps of their life, then get on with the story. We know 10 years after they got sold they were 15 so they were 5 while they had genetic experiments done on them. So we know what happened to them kind of when they were 5 and the stuff from 5 to 15 isn't relevant so now I'll tell you. In the story I'm writing when it happens is when they are 20 so I briefly describe from 15 to 20 then get to what we've been waiting for our whole story. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey people! Lolanice here! Welcome to the next chapters of annonumus kay's Story! Its so exiting so grab some popcorn and get munching! Like I keep reminding you this is a redone story by: waywardwonderer so.. No copyright intended for them or Mario bros corperation. We don't own anything but the ideas and redone super fantastic rainbows! (sorry spa zing out!) anyway Have a good day, read, review, favorite follow, and all that good stuff enjoy the story, and keep on meowing!

Disclamer: We don't own mario's characters.. Noooooo! But we like to play the game and beat our scores

Mario is the hero of the mushroom kingdom with a tragic back story. I guess you've already heard it from chapter 1. Mario wears blue overalls with a red shirt and a red hat with a red "M" emblazed on it. When his adoptive dad died he got a job and was good at it too. I bet you can guess what it was. Your right! Plumbing! He met the princess and they became good friends. He rescued her lots and eventually they fell in love. He always felt a gap though. He tried to fill it with love, friends…. Once he even got a pet. It didn't work. Nothing worked. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fill the gap he felt. He didn't remember why it was there. He did his job when he needed to and he took breaks when he needed to. His breaks usually were taken rescuing peach from Bowser's evil clutches. With his peak human wisdom powers he could tell what Peach couldn't. Bowser loved her. He once tried to tell Peach that but she was frustrated on the phone with Bowser. Bowser was trying to invite her to his masquerade ball. He just decided to tell her later. But whenever he wanted to she was struggling with her princess duties. Her parents died when she was young. They didn't get to teach her much about running a kingdom. Although sometimes he thinks she knows more about him than he knows himself. So time passes. Mario plumbs. Mario takes a break to rescue peach. Mario Plumbs. And when it comes, he will need to be there one faithful day in the near future.

"L" got sold as a slave. His schedule consisted of waking up – bed drenched in tears. – Changing his bed linen. Getting the king his breakfast. Has his 1 meal of the day. Usually the size of a brunch. Never hot food. Getting bossed around to fetch this or do that by Bowser Jr. or on special days clean up before a party, after a party, and serve at the party. Then after the day is over and the king goes to bed at 10:00 p.m. L has to stay up and train. He trains till 3:00 a.m. like he is ordered to do then and goes to bed to get his tearful 3 hours of sleep. Eventually he blamed the world for his misery. Shared his feelings with Bowser hoping that he would notice why… Bowser only said "Make em' pay!" So L works. And L cries. And L works. Only until the day he gets noticed… that was leading up, to that special faithful day.


	4. Chapter 4: Who's L?

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

Who's "L"

Chapter 4

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. Seriously, I'm so excited about this chapter. "L" finally is noticed. Is it bad? Or is it good? You decide! Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys. I have to say: "No copyright intended!" That's ok because I mean it so much and ill say it a thousand times if I have to. Enjoy Anonymous kay's story and keep on meowing and roaring!

Disclaimer: We don't own this! Darn it.

Bowsers P.O.V

"WHY CAN'T I BEAT THAT STUPID MARIO" I rumbled. Kamek stepped forth.

"May I have permission to speak your Most Wicked Evilness!" Said Kamek

"Permission Granted!" I responded

"Well your wickedness. Remember when you bought L from a shutdown genetic testing agency."

"Y-yes!... Where is this going?"

"Just be patient sir. I'm getting to that. Well L wasn't the only subject there. I spent years tracing him. Guess who he is."

"WHY!"

"Just do it!"

"An enemy?"

"Yes… Mario!"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down sir. When the two were forced to fight L won the first fight then didn't want to hurt Mario again so decided to fail on purpose. L can win. Neither remembers each other. So getting them to fight will be easier! And remember when L said he's angry at the world. That means he'll be okay with fighting Mario. As long as…"

"As long as what?"

"We keep them from figuring out that they are twins"

"Let's go to war. L will be our secret weapon!"

"Agreed your most Evilness."


	5. Chapter 5: They noticed

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

They Noticed

Chapter 5

Anonymous Kay Answers Reviews

SagaPony612 chapter 1 . 20h ago

OMG! Finally, someone who is willing to put Mario in a genetically modifications story and take it seriously! This fan-fiction is simply really good. Even though I feel it does need some editing and a few more details, if just add that later on it could be LEGENDARY! Honestly very good job, also bravo for making me fan-girl.

So SagaPony612. I tried to answer you earlier but it didn't work. I did re-post and edit the first chapter… And you will get more info on their tragic back-story later. Maybe chapter 13. And I want to thank you for your complement. I do take stories seriously. Especially this one.

redsnivy chapter 1 . 13h ago

Holly hell this is dark...i'm going to love this.

Yes redsnivy this is what I call dark. Sometimes I think my friends think I'm a bit creepy.

Thank you for all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing.

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. And do you notice how Lolanice keeps spelling my name wrong. It's getting annoying. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. Last chapter Bowser said he was going to plan a war… Oh no. This can't be good. Find out what the plan is in this new chapter. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys! This is kay's chapter and I don't own any of it. Again, no copyright intended! Thanks for making it this far to the story as it is all coming together! Thanks for being here and keep on meowing!

Disclamer: We would never steal or own Mario.. Maybe if we had dimension machine though.

L's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway with breakfast to my bedroom. I actually just call it a bedroom. It's a jail cell in the basement that the lock got permanently broke on. My bed is a pile of hay that I snuggle under and I eat on the concrete block. At least the there's a separate bathroom with a shower. Only the toilet and sink I had to fix (For some reason I was naturally good at plumbing) and are pink… And the shower is always freezing cold and only works for 5 minutes before I have to wait another hour to use it. Well I was going to my room as I said but then Bowser Jr. ran down the hall yelling "L… L…" He yelled it over and over and over. "What!" I grumbled. They had gotten used to my bad attitude. "You are wanted by Bowser in the meeting room." I sighed. Probably wanted me to get him a snack or sharpen his spikes. I started down the hall mumbling "orders, orders, and orders. That's all I get around here." Although Bowser Jr. must of heard me because he said. "Well, don't tell Bowser you heard this from me but I think you're getting a promotion!" Then he scrambled off before I could respond. H was the only one that liked me but he was ordered to boss me around at least 1 time a day. He always did something after to make me feel better. A smile sneaked on to my face. Technically I don't get any money but a promotion. I'll get to do something else. Finally. I broke into a run and when I got to the turn into the hallway with the meeting room I stopped running and caught my breath. I walked in smiling. Bowser was sitting in one chair while Kamek in another. Bowser pulled out a seat for me. I sat. "How'd you like a promotion L?" I found my voice quickly. "I don't have the words." I said excited.

"Here's what you need to do," Said Bowser. "You make the plan and help execute it we will give you an outfit in return. We are starting a war on the mushroom kingdom" At that I smiled an evil smile. I like wars. They are fun. "Excellent!" I said exited.


	6. Chapter 6: the plan

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

The Plan

Chapter 6

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. And do you notice how Lolanice keeps spelling my name wrong. It's getting annoying. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. Last chapter Bowser said he was going to plan a war… Oh no. This can't be good. Find out what how he will execute this in this new chapter. Thank you for all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys! Welcome to the plan! All these chapters are not by me if you didn't notice. I am merely just checking it over and posting! Thanks anonymous kay for the great chapter! No copyright intended! Anyway thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Keep on meowing!

L's P.O.V

I sat in the meeting room with Bower and Kamek the next day. I had my plan ready. "Well our superstar tell us!" cackled Kamek. I smiled evilly. "Step 1: Get rid of their leader. I will send a mysterious note to peach telling her to meet me outside the limits of the city to avoid war-" I got interrupted by Bowser and Kamek cackling evilly. "Wow, you're diabolical. Everyone knows she'd do anything to spare her people. But we will do it anyways right?" I smiled evilly again. "Yes… As I was saying…. It say I'll meet her outside the city limits… And if she values the life of her people don't bring or tell Mario." They laughed again. They warned me about Mario. "Yes, we will have Peach and with no one to lead her people they will be helpless against us. Step 2: Eliminate main threats." They laughed again. "We go and I face Mario and defeat him. With him gone both Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom will be yours." I finished. Kamek cackled and said "Brilliant L. Do you think your strong enough though. Not to doubt your plan or anything" I smiled the one last time. "You can be sure of it." Bowser nodded "I can't believe I doubted you! Get on with the plan anytime you're ready. I have bought your outfit. You are dismissed." He passed me a bag and I left. This maybe is the best day of my life.


	7. Chapter 7: the note

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

The Note

Chapter 7

Anonymous Kay Answers Reviewers

Guest chapter 2 . May 29

Whoah... This is cool and interesting. I think Luigi is stronger but as I read the description, I can say it's both. Please continue. What would it feels like to above average :)

First of thank you for reviewing. I would like to tell you as a bit of a spoiler that Luigi is more powerful. It says in chapter two in Mario's powers limitations that Enhanced Humans can easily overpower and outsmart peak-humans. Luigi is enhanced and Mario is peak human so that makes Luigi stronger. Thank you for reviewing.

Lolanice answers reviewers:

Guest chapter 3 . May 31

Great chapter. Poor Luigi. Thanks for updating.

Thanks for reviewing. Anonymous kay couldn't answer this comment so I am going to do it! I agree with you. Poor Luigi is always shut out of the world. I agree that Luigi is mostly ignored in the games and I hope these chapters get happier! Thanks for reviewing and keep on meowing and roaring!

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. Hi again… In this chapter we will see what note he wrote, what it says, how it got to her and how peach reacts. Thank you for all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys! lolanice here. Thanks Kay for making this chapter and no copy right iintendedintensdedintended! Keep on meowing and roaring

L's P.O.V

 _Dear Princess Peach,_

 _If you care about your kingdom so much that you would like to avoid war… Meet me in the center of the "Labyrinth of Remains" on June 7 2015. Do not bring or tell anyone or we will not hold back any war and you will be targeted along with whoever else you bring! Please consider this because we would rather not go to war with you. Thank you for reading._

 _Yours Truly?_

I looked over my work laughing. Then I folded it up and put it in a letter addressed to Peach. I then went to the postal service and handed them it. "Make sure it gets to her. This is from me and King Bowser." They looked at me when they noticed I mentioned the Kings name. "We'll send it out right now." They answered.

Peach's P.O.V.

June 1, 2015

Toadworth came up to me. "Hello your majesty. Today's mail is in." I smiled nodding and taking the mail from his hands. I looked at a hand written one. It had no return address and no indication of who it's from. I decided to save it for last. I opened everything else except the mysterious one. Mostly just normal princess things like importation and exportation requests. I ripped open the mysterious letter and read silently. Then I screamed. Toad and Mario came into the room and I managed to hear and hide the letter quickly. I didn't want them to know about it because I'm planning to go and I can't have anyone going with me. "Is everything okay?" Mario and Toad said. I quickly recovered. "Oh, everything is fine. Just and out of this world trip I'm invited to go on… Alone. I'm going to go." They looked at each other worried. "Okay!" said Mario questionably. "If that's all it is." And they left. And I started packing.


	8. Chapter 8: the Labyrinth Quiz

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

The Labyrinth Quiz

Chapter 8

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. Hi again… In this chapter Peach leaves for the Labyrinth and meets her first obstacle. The quiz. Depending on how many answers you get right equals if you get a map, a GPS, or nothing. I put in a question from a Barbie movie. If you're a Barbie fan review and tell me which one it's from! Let's see what she gets. Please keep reviewing. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys! Lolanice here! And when I say my name, it's a good thing, don't worry. This is another chapter of kay's and I am so proud to post it! No copy right intended © yet again. (btw I am doing a one-shot of the avengers, so you should check it out!) Sorry for advertising and enjoy the story and keep on meowing.

Disclaimer: Why don't we own Mario? Because we're too busy fangirling.

Peach's P.O.V.

Finally… What's this line for though? Whatever! "Next in line please." The man in front of me said. I stepped up to him. "We give out GPS's and maps… But only to someone who can answer at least 1 question." He snickered. I nodded. I wanted to try this. It is better than getting lost. "First question: What has only two words, but thousands of letters?" Uh… I'm thinking. Maybe it's a library? "Library?" I asked in a questioning tone. "Is that your final answer?" let me think. Yes, yes it is. "Yes it is." He looked at me. "No… It was a post office. By the way library is only one word." Ohh… I forgot. "Second Question: What has two heads, four eyes, six legs, and a tail?" Oh no… I can't get it at all. I have no ideas… "I don't know!" He looked at me like I was pathetic. "The answer is: A cowboy riding his horse." I sighed. "Last question, last chance. Here it is: What instrument can you hear… But cannot see, and cannot touch." Ohhhh… That's a good one. Uh… Oh… singing. It doesn't really require an instrument except your voice. "The answer is your voice! You cannot see it or touch it but when you sing everyone can hear it!" He smiled. "Yesssss. Your prize is you get to use this map… Go right in." He said passing me a map, string, and compass. I took it and walked in.


	9. Chapter 9: Maze Runner spoof

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

Maze Runner Spoof

Chapter 9

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. Now Peach is in The Labyrinth of Remains. Will she survive the dangers inside or will she perish. Will she get to the end and meet L or will she not live long enough to get there. Oh, and I put in a Maze runner spoof. Find out in this chapter. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys! its us again! its kinda a short chapter... We don't own anything and no © intended! Enjoy this chapter and keep on meowing

Lolanice answer's reviews:

Q: Sonar chapter 8 . Jun 4

Spacing issues.

A: Sorry for that. I know the spacing is a bit messed up. But i hope it doesn't take away from the story and it is still a great story to read and enjoy! We will try to do better! thanks so much for taking your time for reivew -lolanice

Disclaimer: I luv Luigi and wish I could date him but I don't own him (Anonymous Kay)

Peach's P.O.V.

I have been travelling all day long. Haven't I got to the middle yet? I haven't eaten all day long. But I can't take a break. Wait… What's that sound? Clicking and clacking from… That slimy slug.

A slimy slug came out of nowhere. Every few second points came out of it.

Ohh no. I ran. And ran. But it followed. Fast. It was catching up. Though I then saw some vines on the wall and climbed to the top. It looked like the thing got discouraged. But then I looked beside me. There was a skeleton in the exact same position. He or she must have died the same way. I'll use it as a warning and keep moving along the wall away from him. So I slowly moved along the vines. Then it really did get discouraged and slithered away.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting L

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

Meeting "L"

Chapter 10

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. She has finally gotten to the middle. What fate awaits her there? Find out in this chapter. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Anonymous Kay Answers Reviews

Sonar chapter 8 . Jun 4

Spacing issues.

So Sonar. I want to start by thanking you for reviewing. I don't know what you mean by spacing issues. I know what chapter you mean. Most likely chapter eight because that's the chapter you reviewed… But I don't know where the issues are and I did read over the chapter again after you reviewed. So if you can explain.

Guest chapter 9 . Jun 11

Ohhh... Suspense. Hope Peach will be okay. Great chapter :)

Hi Guest. First off thanks for reviewing. Secondly… Thanks. I agree that it is a great chapter. I also hope Peach will be okay since I do not use an outline. I just write what I feel like writing.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys! Lolanice here! Thanks for clicking this chapter! So many things waiting to come! Please show support as my friend puts her effort into these stories! Keep on meowing and read on!

Disclaimer: Anonymous Kay cries because she can't date Luigi. She can't date Luigi because we don't own Mario.

Peach's P.O.V.

Finally… The middle. "Hello… Anyone there." There was a tree around the edges of the middle. Then there were benches and nearest to the middle there was flowers around the fountain in the middle. It was beautiful. The guy/gal who made me come here has pretty good taste in meeting grounds despite the fact I ran into 3 thugs, 2 Grievers, 5 crazy men, encountered floating earth and almost died from almost falling into quicksand. "So you finally made it here. It sure took you long enough." I looked around for the voice. When I found it, it didn't explain anything. I couldn't see the guy. He was in one of the trees (I wouldn't try this at home… If you try anything in this fanfiction you will most likely die.) The shade was covering his face and I couldn't see it. But I did see that he dressed like Mario but was in green and was taller. "You must be crazy inviting me to a place with all sorts of dangerous things. Are you crazy? I bet only crazy men would do that." He jumped down. The resemblance to Mario was amazing. "Would do what?" He asked. "Well you sent me a threatening note to come to a place where most everything tries to kill you. And you didn't answer!" I looked at him in the eye. "Well, I didn't know what I was answering. Yes… I am crazy." Wow. He actually admitted it. He came a bit too close for comfort, walked around me and then he said something. "You're pretty foolish you know." Then he gaged me. And walked me out and I struggled and tried to fight the way Mario taught me too. But his hand stayed calm but firm. No effort at all. "Co-operate and you won't be harmed." And then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11: The dungeon

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

The Dungeon

Chapter 11

Authors Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. I do not own the Characters. Based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer. More work by Anonymous Kay and Lolanice: The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves. As you can or can't tell I do not have an account and am posting my story on my friends account. She has finally gotten to the middle. What fate awaits her there? Find out in this chapter. Enjoy and keep on roaring.

Editor's Note – Lolanice

Hey guys! Lolanice here! And when I say my name, it's a good thing, don't worry. This is another chapter of kay's and I am so proud to post it! No copy right intended © yet again. So. This is chapter 11, and I can't wait for this to get to the climax! X grabs popcorn x. Enjoy the chapter people and keep on meowing!

Disclaimer: We don't own Mario. Period.

 **Peach's P.O.V.**

I look around but I can't see anything. I am on the stone, cold floor and it feels like I have been left here forever. The man, dressed like Mario, has put a bag on my head so I can't see.

 **5 Hrs L8er**

Suddenly I hear a door open. Deep breathing. I was silent. Suddenly I got lifted up and then we walked for a long amount of time. Then we walked down some stairs, and then through another door. Suddenly I was startled and closed my eyes. The sudden light had blinded me, from when he took the blindfold off. "Welcome princess, to your new home for the time being!" says L. He walked out to close the door right on me. "Why are you doing this?" I ask him very nervously. He turned back to look at me. Then he answers. "To see Bowser rule the kingdom, of course. He treats me so badly, like dirt, but in the end he did save my life!" He says. "What! How?" I blurted out, demanding answers. He looks at me sadly then his face returns neutral. "Another story for another day!" He mutters loudly trying to change conversation. Then the door closes and I fall to the floor of stone, inside Bowser's dungeon. I crumple into a ball, and sob and bawl, for what seems to be an eternity. That's when the door opens. Bowser walks in, with an almost concern face for me. "You don't have to be sad Peach. There's always the alternative option!" He says, trying to cheer me up. I look up at him. "Remind me please." I say then look to the stone ground. Mother and Father were very mannered people. They taught me to say please and thank you and to look at someone when your talking to them. "Weeeeellllllll. . . You could always say you'll marry me!" I look at him like he had 2 heads. "No thank you. . . And by that I mean. . . NEVER!" I turn it into a yell at the end, screaming it to his face. "Fine! Rot in this dungeon for all I care!" says Bowser, angry like a monster that he is. Then he stomps angryly out the door adding the pounding weight to each step. But when he gets out I can hear him sigh a sigh of disappointment.


	12. Chapter 12: The Conversation

Genetically Modified Mario Bros

The Conversation

Chapter 12

Author's Note – Anonymous Kay

This is my first story alone. Do not judge on the lengths so far. I am working on making it longer. This story is based on SMB: Brothers Apart by WayWardWonderer . More work by me is The Land of No Return by: EndlessWolves, Dauntless with Caleb by: EndlessWolves, and Chilled to the bone by: Fangirl-Lolanice. I am posting on my friends account because I do not have one of my own. You can email me at AnonymousKay123

Editor's/Poster's Note – Fangirl-Lolanice

Hello again and welcome to another chapter of "Genetically modified Mario Bros." We would like to wish you good luck in enjoying our story. We Put this story on hold for a bit but I would like to welcome it back! Btw You should email anonymous kay, if you have any questions, ideas, or any concerns. She has a new email: AnonymousKay123 (p.s its on g-mail .com) I would recommend checking it out! Also I have a new channel and email as well: Tadashiandhirohamada (p.s its on g-mail .com.) I would also highly recommend checking it out! Well enough advertising that rot's your brain… Keep on meowing and read on!

Disclaimer: We do not own Mario... or Luigi ;(

Peach's P.O.V.

It's been two hours and right now my dress is soaked... The mud I got on my dress when I went through the Labyrinth is in a pool of my tears on the ground. I had cried so much the tears washed the mud of my dress. I suddenly had to go washroom so I walked into the ensuite of the dungeon and went number one. While inside the washroom I washed my face and my dress briefly.

In another two hours and I have ended up on the bench sitting with my hands on my lap and my head in my hands. That is when L comes through the door. "Bowser wishes to see you!" he says. I get up. He comes and puts on hand on my back and gently leads me through the door and hallways. I guess he can be gentle and kind.

I walk into a conference room. Bowser's at the end sitting in a big chair. At the other end there is a pink chair. And at the side there is a chair... It's green. I look at L as he gently close the door and walks over to the green chair. "Please sit, Peach." Bowser says. This happens every time he kidnaps me. He sits me down to explain. Once he tried to do it over a "Romantic" dinner.

"Now Peach... I know you think we are not going to do war like L wrote to you, but..." He says to me. Suddenly the doors open and Kamek flies in and goes over to Bowser, bows, then poofs up a chair and sits down. "Good thing I didn't miss anything... Wait..." Kamek says. Then he see's me. "Wait... I'm late... Aren't I?" Bowser clears his throat. "Yes... You are..." Bowser replies. I clear my throat to speak. They look at me. "What do you mean thought... you mean you were lying?" I ask.

They all look at each other. Then they all look at me. "Well peach why kidnap you so we could get the leader away from the field, so all the people are helpless, wheeeeennnnnn... we could lie and use the war as a use to get you to surrender and keep Mario at bay?" Luigi answers. I just start staring at them.

Later after a lot of arguing Kamek ends the argument getting between us and saying "We shall be ready for the attack by tonight and head out by tomorrow before lunch!" then he turns to me and poofs me to the cell. I just respond by falling to the floor of the cell crying.


	13. Chapter 13: Last Time (please read)

A/N: Hey guys! It's Lolanice here. Unfortunately, Anonymous Kay has a Wattpad now, so she will not be

continuing on this story in fanfiction. I recommend that you check out her New Wattpad account, and

from now on she will be doing all stories on there (Excluding TLONR). She deeply apologies for any

confusion/mayhem that will happen. If you want to go check her out, Go to Her Account: Anonymous

kay. Thank you for understanding and she hopes to see you on Wattpad! Without any other confusion,

This has been Lolanice, editing her story, for the last time.


End file.
